


Bloom

by LumiNQuill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, British English, Coughing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Pining, References to Frankenstein, There's medicine for hanahaki disease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiNQuill/pseuds/LumiNQuill
Summary: Everytime Kageyama looks at Hinata or even thinks about him, he has to cough. feelings get spilled, pain is shed, and love is born.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Bloom

**Monday**

Kageyama’s heart throbbed when his eyes met Hinata’s at the school gates, he had lost their little game that consisted of racing to the vending machine to Hinata three days in a row now and wasn’t planning on getting teased a fourth time. He coughed as he looked away from Hinata and leaped into a sprint.

He had caught himself staring at Hinata for longer than strictly necessary a couple of times now, and only just now had he noticed his elevated heartbeat. He coughed, and stumbled over his feet a little, but picked up the pace again. He thought of himself and the tiny orange-haired boy as maybe-friends, so he really shouldn’t be feeling like this even though he _did_ want to punch him at times. As one second Hinata could be a cute baby bunny, and the next a rabid racoon. Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts, but it was too late, as Hinata leaped in Kageyama’s path just as he was about to touch the vending machine, making them collide.

That afternoon they both arrived at practice with big blooming bruises.

**Tuesday**

Hinata was reading a passage from Frankenstein in front of the class in very broken English when Kageyama coughed the second time. Well, not the second time in his life, he had gotten a couple of nasty colds as a kid, but the second time whilst he was looking at Hinata and thinking about how cute he looked when he was focused. He mumbled an apology when the teacher looked at him questioningly and went red when he noticed Hinata was watching him. The teacher sighed and appointed a new victim to read about Victor Frankenstein’s whining. Hinata plopped down in his seat with a silent sigh and smiled at Kageyama when he caught him staring. Kageyama coughed again and directed his gaze towards the front of the class. Weird.

**Wednesday**

The third time it happened at an exceptionally unfortunate moment. He had decided to play a prank on Hinata; it would consist of him hiding behind the lockers in the hallway, then distracting Hinata into forgetting to close his, - he would do this by simply rolling a volleyball in the opposite direction - and then putting tons of glitter in it. He hadn’t exactly thought about what he hoped would happen afterwards, but with Hinata everything was entertaining, so it didn’t really matter. Said boy rounded the corner at that moment, and Kageyama slithered back into the shadows. Hinata was waving goodbye to some of their classmates and laughed at some joke they made. His hair bounced with every step, and the afternoon sun reflected beautifully on his face. Everything about him was bright, like the sky on a nice summer day, or the lights that hung above the court.

Kageyama coughed.

Shit.

Hinata’s head peeked around the lockers with an expression of surprise on it. He looked around for a moment before spotting Kageyama crouched on the ground, trying his best not to exist.

‘Hey Kageyama!’ Hinata said, exited by the sudden appearance of his friend. ‘What are you doing over there?’ he said and gasped, ‘Spying on someone?!’ In a flurry of movement, he threw off his bag, crouched down next to Kageyama, and pulled his hoodie over his head, peering around the corner. ‘Sooo, who is the traitor Kageyama? You’d think- Oh hey, you have a volleyball!’ he sat up and grabbed it out from Kageyama’s arm.

‘I’m not _spying_ on anyone, and- hey! Give that back!’ Kageyama yelled as he chased after Hinata, who had kidnapped the ball and was running towards the field. When he ran past the lockers a thought crossed his mind. He looked over his shoulder and yup, as he thought, Hinata had left his locker open.

He grabbed a handful of glitter from his pocket. Well, at least the prank didn’t fail completely.

**Thursday**

He wanted to kiss Hinata, Kageyama realised as he had a coughing fit. He put his hand up as a sign to stop the game and stumbled towards the side of the court. The afternoon sun had shone so vividly through the windows of the gym building, and it had illuminated Hinata’s face as he jumped to spike the ball that Kageyama had tossed him.

He immediately doubled over as his face became red from both the thought and his current lack of air.

He sat down on the bench, where Kiyoko offered him a glass of water. He took it with a grateful look and drank it in one go. ‘Thanks’ he mumbled, ashamed of his amateurish behaviour.

‘You’re welcome.’ she said with a brief smile. Kageyama made to get up, but a hand pushed him down.

‘Are you okay Kageyama?’ Daichi asked, ‘You have been coughing a lot these past days, maybe you should go home and rest for a bit. We wouldn’t want you to get sick at the upcoming tournament.’ He pulled Kageyama up and manhandled him to the door. ‘Go get better, I’m sure Hinata will bring you your homework.’ he smiled knowingly and closed the door behind him. Kageyama thought about turning around and protesting, but he was still processing what having a big crush on his teammate meant, so instead he rode his bike home in a daze.

**Friday**

It had only been a day since Kageyama had been sent home, although it felt like an eternity. His parents had told him to stay in the house and rest as much as possible for the quickest recovery time. They had scheduled a doctor’s appointment for him on Monday, and after they brought him his soup, they had whispered to each other in the doorway.

He sighed.

He couldn’t go to practice, he couldn’t have fun with friends, and he had a sneaking suspicion that both his parents and Daichi were hiding something from him. He knew it probably wouldn’t be anything bad since his parents wouldn’t pay for the weekend fee of a doctor.

He had just opened a movie on his phone when it rang. He looked at the top of the screen and was met with a picture of Hinata and him sleeping. Kageyama was taken aback to when they were riding a bus back from a tournament extremely far away. He and Hinata had both had tests for first hour and it was late at night by the time they got on the bus. Tsukishima had taken the picture as a shitty prank and put it on their phones, but Kageyama had kept it because of what he now understood to be finding Hinata cute. He wondered why Hinata would call him when- oh, right, Daichi had told him that Hinata would update him on the homework. He picked up and spoke.

‘Hello, this is Kageyama.’

‘Hey, Hinata here, when are you coming to practice again?’

‘Oh… I don’t know- I mean, I feel fine, but my parents called a doctor so probably not anytime soon.’

‘Dangit! You better get-well fast okay?!’

‘… I’ll try my best. Anyway, aren’t you calling for homework?’

‘Oh- right, it’s – let me see – ‘ he heard sounds of papers rustling through the phone. ‘exercise one to four for maths, then…’

As Hinata listed all the work he had to do, Kageyama wished he were sick for real.

**Monday**

The doctor came around ten and did the basic check-ups on Kageyama. For the most part she seemed satisfied with his condition but when she listened to his lungs she frowned and wrote down something on her notepad. Afterwards, the doctor took his parents to a separate room. Kageyama adjusted his vest, and fixed his gaze on the door in the hopes that we would get sudden superpowers and be able to see what was going on behind there.

When they returned, she told him that he was mostly fine but needed to take some medication to make sure he would be totally alright. He nodded and looked at the bottle she had given him. He looked at it and opened the cap to smell it and was hit with a chemical and bitter smell. He hurriedly screwed the cap back on and put the bottle on the table. At that moment, his parents came back in. His father ruffled his hair and went upstairs to go back to his meeting, whilst his mother leaned against the couch. He didn’t understand why this examination was so important that both his parents would work from home to be there, but he guessed he was about to find out. ‘Hi hon.’ his mother started ‘So I’m just going to break it to you-‘

‘What? Surely it isn’t _that_ bad.’

‘Well… if you take the medicine and stay home until the bottle is empty it shouldn’t be no.’

‘Alright then, what’s the fuss though?’

‘The thing is there’s a plant – a flower probably - growing inside your lungs.’

‘THERE IS A WHAT?!’

Kageyama, who until then had merely looked concerned, stood up wildly, pushing over his chair and slamming the table, his expression one of shock and sadness. His mother stood up slowly and walked over to him. She picked up the chair and gently pushed him into it, sitting down next to him.

‘Hey, it’s okay if you take your medicine and relax, then everything should be fine.’

‘But- I mean, wha- how did it even get there? I don’t think I ate or inhaled anything weird…’

‘It runs in the family... The chemicals your brain produces when pinning for someone makes the cells in your lungs mutate into blossoming flowers. Your grandpa had it too. It’s exceedingly rare, so you would only really learn about it in medical school. …I’m sorry if this is a little much to take, but it’s the truth, and you’re going to be okay.’

She paused, reading the expression on Kageyama’s face. Then added, ‘I promise, okay?’ she hugged him. He felt like the world around him existed a little less and took a shake breath to see if he could feel the plant. He couldn’t. He leaned into the hug and took the medicine his mother gave him later as if in a trance. Later that day, when Hinata called, he didn’t pay that much attention.

**Tuesday**

Kageyama awoke with a jolt and his eyes flew open. He exhaled a raspy breath and tried to calm down from the nightmare he just had. From his left came the ticking sounds of his clock. He looked over, displaying a big six next to a big four in bright red. Yesterday had been a weird day, knowing there was a plant growing inside of him because he had a stupid crush on his teammate. Just a minute ago he was choking on blossoms that had filled his lungs, flowing out of his mouth in a waterfall of soft pinks.

He shuddered and tried to get back to sleep, this time without nightmares.

That afternoon, as Kageyama was playing a rather inaccurate volleyball simulator and his parents were both working upstairs, the doorbell rang. He sighed but got up, this game was just making him miss practice more, and he hadn’t been outside for a while. He opened the door just as the person was about to knock again and- oh, it’s Hinata. Oh. The boy that was causing his condition was right there, in front of him. If he reached out, he could ruffle his curls if he wanted to. But he clenched his fist and kept his arm firmly by his side.

‘Hinata… what are you doing here?’

‘Uhh, did you forget? Yesterday on the phone you said you were fine with me coming over to study.’

‘Oh, erhm, right- well, come on in!’

He flinched from how awkwardly loud he spoke. He didn’t pay attention for any of the phone call. He stepped back to let Hinata in, and after he had taken his jacket and shoes off, they moved to the kitchen table.

It probably didn’t matter that Hinata was there, Kageyama thought, because he was taking the medication, so he would be fine. He picked up his books from the couch, and when he moved over to the table Hinata caught his eye, and as he felt a cough come up, he realised it was definitely _not_ fine. Hinata looked up from the loud sound, and Kageyama scraped his throat awkwardly and sat down next to him. Hinata listed the work as normal, but explaining a bit more about what the teacher said, whilst Kageyama was cutting him short whenever he could.He considered if it might be rude, but he absolutely needed Hinata gone before he exposed himself by coughing too much – or, worse – the flower grew enough to block his airway. After barely half an hour, he gently pushed Hinata towards the hallway, and nodded to all the questions he asked, yes he understood, yes even the English questions, yes the math too, yes he could come again tomorrow, yes- wait- what? He wanted to correct himself, but Hinata was already on the street, waving goodbye. Dang.

**Wednesday**

He wanted to tell his parents; he really did. But he just couldn’t come out to them, tell them about his crush on Hinata, and tell them that he was coming over that afternoon all at the same time. Plus, they would probably make him cancel the appointment, and seeing him yesterday had really reminded him of how much he missed talking to him and- how it was probably better not to think about him too much. He coughed again.

The rest of that day went over similar to the one before. He tried to do work, emphasis on _tried to_. Then played a shitty game and then Hinata came over. Kageyama had decided to be less rude this time and let him talk.

That turned out to be both a good and bad idea. On the first hand, the stories he told of classmates embarrassing themselves and annoying teachers were fun to listen too. And he _did_ like spending time with Hinata.

But on the other, he _really liked_ spending time with Hinata and had multiple coughing fits. Hinata was telling him about how this little boy who he met that wanted to play volleyball too had reminded him of how he was when he was younger, and he looked so happy talking about it, and Kageyama felt his heart doing weird stretches in his chest as he talked.

He realised in a flash that he was fucked as he doubled over, shaking from the intensity of the attack, and when he took his hand away from where he had clasped it in front of his mouth, he saw a flash of pink. Hinata was patting his back, asking him how he was doing, but all Kageyama could focus on was the little petal in his palm. It had a kind or heart shape, and the colour reminded him of the decoration’s stores put up around valentines. He realised what this meant and panicked. Hinata had returned from the kitchen with a glass of water, looking worried. Kageyama pointed towards the door, and when he managed to speak, he told Hinata to go.

‘I don’t understand, are you okay? Are you sure it’s not that bad? I don’t care about catching it, I just- ‘

‘Yeah- no- it’s just - ugh - just go! Okay? It’s fine, I just need to take my meds, and you- you’re- ‘

He didn’t know what to say, he _knew_ he was coming of as an asshole, and Hinata wasn’t that much of an idiot, but he couldn’t risk it. Hinata looked hurt but said a polite goodbye and went home.

**Thursday**

The entire time after that he had disappointment circling around in his head. In himself, mostly. Sometimes in Hinata, for just being the nicest person to ever exist and not yelling at him for being human garbage. He took the medicine, but it tasted extra gross now that he knew his state was worsening either way. Though now that Hinata wouldn’t be coming back, he would probably be fine.

He hoped.

He had decided that he would tell his parents about the petal that evening at dinner. He felt bad for hiding the truth. Until then, he was going to do his assignments for school to keep him busy, and he would even do the bonus questions if that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t really concentrate, but slowly made his way through.

He was just thinking about Frankenstein’s monster being just as much of an asshole as his creator when he heard frantic knocking. He looked up at the clock. It was about five, the same time he would get home if they finished practice early. It couldn’t be…

 _“Hinata”_ his brain supplied unhelpfully.

He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but it couldn’t just be a coincidence, could it? The person pounded on the door a second time. They yelled: ‘It’s me, Hinata! Can you open the door please? It’s raining and I don’t want to catch a cold!’

Kageyama’s heart sank. Hinata had come here to yell at him after all. And the worst thing: he deserved it too.

He stood up, his legs trembled slightly, and walked over to open the front door. He had barely looked Hinata in the eye before he got hit in the face with a bouquet of flowers. He stumbled back and picked up the bouquet to reveal a furiously blushing Hinata, completely drenched with rainwater. He took two seconds to process, and was just about to say something when-

‘Listen up! I know you hate me, and I _know_ this is useless but - ugh - I- I like you! And I’m only saying this to confirm your _clear_ suspicions, and to get to tell you that _even though_ you can hate me for it, you have been really rude to me and that not okay! I was genuinely worried about you! So, now you can be sure, and you can put those flowers where the light can’t touch them!’

His voice had loudened with every word he said, to the point where Kageyama was glad there weren’t any people on the street.

Hinata looked very upset and embarrassed and was looking up at him as if waiting to be rejected. And then it hit Kageyama. He had been rude to Hinata, but the short boy still liked him.

He dropped the flowers and pulled Hinata inside for a hug. His clothes were getting wet, and Hinata was just standing there, but he didn’t care. He noticed that when he thought about how soft Hinata was, he didn’t cough up any petals, and smiled. He suddenly remembered some of the information he had managed to find on the internet, something about the change in hormone levels when someone returned their affections stopping the growth of the mutation and eventually breaking off the cells. He realised he could now safely enjoy Hinata’s warmth, his cute little hands, his fluffy hair.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered as Hinata slowly returned his hug “I like you too, and that’s the thing, because the flowers- it- it’s complicated, but I’m so sorry, and I like you too, so, so, _so_ , much.”

He pulled back and saw Hinata smiling as if he had just won the nationals, and he could cry with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> FEAR NOT!  
> This took a lot of planning and editing but it's finally here! We hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to give us some constructive criticism leave a comment and maybe a kudos?
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LumiNQuill  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quilllumi


End file.
